1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to electronic devices, and particularly to a connecting module and a sliding mechanism for an electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
Portable electronic devices such as mobile phones, laptops, and personal digital assists (PDAs) are widely used. As such, the sales and use of slide-type portable electronic devices have been on the increase. A slide-type portable electronic device has two housings, which can open and close relative to each other with the use of a sliding mechanism.
A joint structure is used for connecting the sliding mechanism and the housings. The joint structure is usually complicated. Additionally, the joint structure will have a lot of play which reduces reliability of the joint structure.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.